Talk:Link Joker/@comment-27318122-20151208003957/@comment-5569775-20151208150638
@Tak: While you are right, the deck was made for a friend according to the parameters he wanted from me, said friend seems to have also dropped off the face of the planet. :/ @Thanatos: Photon is a free lock on call only and if the opponent already has a locked card, while Duskblade is a Lock for 1CB per attack, but is GB restricted, which is a fair trade off. Both Astro and Osmium provide pressure in their own ways. Astro by potentially plussing yourself on hit and Osmium by Omega lock; however, as Astro has a chance to fail, it actually provides less pressure than the opponents unit(s, if Volt is boosting) being omega locked. Zodiac is really a matter of preference and directly dictates what G2's will work best; with Zodiac, you'll need other ways to lock as he only locks 2, by discarding a card from your hand that you might not have or get with Astro, as well as needing to re-ride and re-legion to up keep the Omgega lock, which also needs you to have the cards in the drop to return. So having cards that help you plus would be better(Heavy Material for example) With IPD, Osmium is needed both because it's the mate and to Omega lock cards. IPD can lock more cards without needing to discard a specific card but at the cost of 2CB, which means ways to Counter Charge will be necessary, hence the combo between Gravity Well and DMC and the last card can be what ever really. As for the G-Zone, Star-vader benefits more from having your opponents cards continuously locked or locked for as long as possible, you don't want to unlock them. On top of that, if people wanted to focus on locking their own cards to get effects, they'd just play Messiahs. Amnesty and Excelics are the only other 2 that could even be used with the deck, as the other's need specific hearts not in the deck. Amnesty gains power for itself for 1 CB and unlocks stuff that you wouldn't want to unlock, but gains a crit if enough are unlocked; in comparison, Maximum Seal, gains more power for each locked card but doesn't gain the crit. Both are essentially used to force a PG or a lot of guard, one just works better with Star-vaders. Genesis is a free lock on hit, and makes a good first stride for Star-vaders. Excelics gains pumps all cards you unlock while retiring the opponents cards that are unlocked and can gain an extra Crit; by comparison NLD pumps you front row by 3 k per locked card the opponent has, so with just 2 locked cards your RG columns are already = in power to Excelics if it had unlocked both RG columns, it doesn't gain the Crit and unless your opponent has 5 cards locked it want have as much power, nor does it have triple drive, but it also doesn't need you to discard either, so the net plus for the turn is the same while not interfering with the mechanic of Star-vader. @Hikari: Glendios is a tech, that one can ride if they can win that turn via the effect.